The Family You Choose
by RainSpell
Summary: "But Mika had texted him a Code 10. Everything else was irrelevant." Mika runs into some trouble and her self-appointed big brother Sho comes to her rescue. College AU. One-shot. A Spell story.


**A/N:** Platonic ship, because can you honestly imagine them in a romantic one? Written for shipping week at Caesar's Palace. Prompt: Living across from each other.  
 **TW:** Allusion to rape

* * *

He was certain that it was below freezing tonight. The creak of the hundred-year-old trees outside his window attested to the biting wind that was still blowing strong. He had a Programming test at 9AM and it was 2:11 in the morning. They barely acknowledged each other outside of their dorm building. He didn't have access to a car.

But Mika had texted him a Code 10. Everything else was irrelevant.

Thankful that his roommate Kagari had gone home for the break, Sho dumped the hot chocolate powder in the mug and stirred quickly, ignoring the liquid that splashed out onto the counter. He poured the contents into a thermos, screwed the lid on tightly and tossed it onto his bed next to the thick woolen socks and bulky insulated gloves. Reaching underneath his bed, he scooped up a pair of winter slippers to add to the pile. He practically flew to his closet and nabbed his flashlight that doubled as a good thing to hit people with it. He slowed down just long enough to check that he hadn't forgotten to grab anything – a plastic bag, as it turned out – before tying the corners of his quilt together and thus containing his rescue kit. The shaggy-haired male shoved his feet into his boots, grabbed his room key, and hurried down the hall, sacrificing stealth for speed. In the elevator, he buttoned his parka up and inputted the coordinates she had given him into his phone. Bulging pack thrown over his shoulder, Hinakawa skirted the security cameras the best he could on his way out, knowing that in the dark he looked extremely suspicious.

He crunched through the snow, keeping an eye on icy patches as he walked as quickly as he dared. _Come on come on come on_. He urged himself, worry-induced adrenaline coursing through his blood. After what seemed like an eternity, he rounded the corner and immediately spotted a small, forlorn figure sitting underneath the drooping limbs of a willow tree doing her best to conserve warmth.

" _Mika!_ " Sho hissed, sprinting over to her. The girl slowly lifted her head up and tried for a wobbly smile, but all that Hinakawa noticed were her blue fingers and the tears that had frozen on her too-pale cheeks. "Mika, oh my goodness Mika, what happe – no, don't answer that we need to get you warm first." His words tumbled out breathlessly as he untied his bundle and thrust the thermos at her. Shimotsuki couldn't get her stiff fingers to open it, and Sho's blood turned cold. Wordlessly, he pressed the switch for her and watched her take a sip to make sure that her numbed hands wouldn't drop it. She shuddered as the warm, rich liquid flowed down her throat, and she hugged the thermos to the chest.

Hinakawa handed her the gloves and the socks next, easing her chilled digits into the proper places. "Okay. Okay. I brought some slippers. Can you stand, Mika?" He asked, dropping her ballet flats into the plastic bag and draping the large quilt over her shoulders. He pulled her to her feet and led her carefully out from under the tree. "Oh crap I forget to grab a hat." He fretted, settling for pulling the blanket over Mika's head.

"…I want to go home, Sho." Mika's voice, usually so strong and loud and brash, was nearly swallowed up by the muffling effect of the snow. It broke Sho's heart to see his friend reduced to this state. "Me too, Mika. Let's go. Let's go home." He said gently.

It was a slow, silent walk back to their dormitory, with her clutching his arm for stability and him wishing that he was strong enough to just carry her all the way back. Finally, _finally_ , they stumbled to a stop in front of Hinakawa's dorm. "Do you have your room key?" He asked, glancing at the door across the hall – labeled with the name Shimostuki. She didn't answer, and he looked at her, eyes widening as he noticed the fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Nevermind, just come in here." He said, quickly unlocking his own door and tugging her inside and prodding her towards his bed. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but snort in amusement as he imagined what Kagari would have said about his first time bringing a girl into the bedroom. Meanwhile, Sho hurried to the hot water machine and quickly brewed two cups of tea.

"You…you remembered my favorite." It was the first time Mika spoke since they had started their walk back, and Sho smiled wryly at her. "After the berating you gave me for messing up your order that one time… I don't think I'll ever forget." She gave a little laugh, remembering their early days of exasperated annoyance (her) and bemused tolerance (him). "I was the one who got you that job in the first place, you should've made sure to memorize my drink." She ribbed, wiping her face with her sleeve. She was already looking better. Less dead and just cold.

"And that day your roommate was giving you the silent treatment and locked you out in the hallway. You were still sitting there every time I went in or out of my dorm, and finally I just asked if you okay." Hinakawa prompted, settling his cup on his lap as he looked at her. She kept her gaze stubbornly on the floor. Sho waited.

"You listened to me that day, Sho. Really, truly listened." Mika said after a few moments of silence, referencing the point where their dynamic had changed. She took a deep breath and turned her head to meet Sho's steady gaze.

"It was Togune." She choked out, her voice cracking as a fresh wave of tears streamed down her face. Hate flooded through Hinakawa's veins, making his blood boil. _That nasty, slimy, perverted worm._ His fingers tightened around his mug with such force that he was surprised that it didn't crack right then and there. Mika's shoulders shook as silent sobs wracked through her body, and Sho wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"You're safe here." He said quietly, firmly. "And I'll be right here to listen when you're ready."

Three hours later, Mika had fallen asleep in his bed, and Sho pulled out his laptop. He figured that writing a new program was more or less equivalent to taking his test, right? Even if it technically should be counted as malware. Besides, a certain someone needed to know that there were dire consequences to messing with Hinakawa Sho's little sister.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaaand I just realized that Sho should have and would have just called an ambulance. *facepalm* As always, reviewers will be given a surprise confetti party.


End file.
